jayvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 201
Episode 201 is the first episode of Season 2 of Jayvivor, and the fourteenth episode of the series. It is followed by Episode 202. All of the contestants were randomly separated into two different tribes; Kucha and Ogakor, as shown below: ---- What is going on in the Kucha Tribe? * Everyone meets each other in the new Kucha tribe. Everyone makes a good first impression....except for Shannon. He acts like a toddler and says outrageous things that makes Harry and others freak and call him out. At one point, Shannon came up from the shore with no genitals. This resulted in everyone creeping out. * Chyna, Foxface, and Luna then form a bond as they pick berries in the rain forest for Matisyahu's berry salad recipe. Harry joins them as he meets the girls nervously, and a bond between Harry and Foxface create before Shannon gets naked and embarrassed again, as everyone gets annoyed again. Ninja Jesus says that he is a sign of Satan and hell. ---- What is going on in the Ogakor Tribe? * Dr. Phil talks to Hitler as he is enraged about there being a jew on the show and the fact there are multiple fanboy Jesuses. Indiana yells about this shit happening since Hitler wants another halocuast, although John calms things down as he gives Hitler a chance to speak. * Javvy gets too hyper and feels that Hitler is not needed, until Debb shows up. * Debb proclaims that she wants to fuck her son, and critiques that Hitler just looks like him. Then she offers John a hand job as things get more bat-shit insane. Debb calls Hitler a n*g**r. Hobo Jesus then starts doing hand movements as it begins to rain all over. He does this as a sign for everyone to calm down for once. * Then Guy grabs a letter Jesus wrote down for Phil, saying he wants everyone to calm down, soon to eat it and give a review on it while eating. Then Phil screams for everyone to listen to John! * John says that they need to cut Debb and Hitler as soon as possible, while Debb moans and groans offering to give someone a hand job. Jesus hands John and Phil a note that reads that they should cut half the tribe for the next few challenges. Immunity Challenge: Tribes must traverse certain obstacles, including a dilapidated bridge, and pull a raft across the river while keeping their torch lit. If at any time during the race one of the tribes' flames is extinguished, that tribe automatically loses the challenge. The first team to climb to the top of a 30-foot tower and ignite it with their torch wins immunity." so some physical stuff. we vote in PM like before. After some tough racing, and a complete fail for Ogakor, Kucha win their first challenge! This means the following are safe: Phil, John, and Jesus agree and disagree about who to cut. They decide they will putt Debb, Javvy Boi, and Hitler in a race. Whoever places last, showing they are weak, will go home. After someone running in the wrong direction for their damn stepson, they make an easy decision. The results are shown below: Tribal Council: Acting very weird, sexual, and selfish, mainly about her step son, Debb was eliminated in a very obvious 4-2-1-1 vote. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes